If you get lost you can always be find
by jenxtroian
Summary: Quand une personne du passé de donna resurgis dans sa vie, elle se perd dans sa bataille pour lui résister, les rôles vont s'inverser, elle qui a toujours été la voix de la raison pour ses amis, vas se retrouver dans une situation ou une personne à qui elle tient beaucoup vas être la pour la guider vers la bonne voie. Désolé pour ce résumé pourri xD


If you get lost you can always be find

Fandom : Suits

Ship : Donna et Harvey

Résumé : Quand une personne du passé de donna resurgis dans sa vie, elle se perd dans sa bataille pour lui résister, les rôles vont s'inverser, elle qui a toujours été la voix de la raison pour ses amis, vas se retrouver dans une situation ou une personne à qui elle tient beaucoup vas être la pour la guider vers la bonne voie.

Donna Roberta Paulsen a toujours été la voix de la raisons pour tout ses amis, quand ils avaient un problème c'était toujours vers qu'il se tournaient. Jamais au grand jamais elle n'aurai pensé que les rôles allait s'inverser un jour, enfin elle était Donna, rien n'arrête Donna, elle était une force de la nature, mais quand elle l'a vue, elle cru que le monde étaient en train de s'écrouler sous pieds.

C'était un lundi matin comme les autres Donna était arrivé au bureau à 7h15 pour être sur d'être à temps devant l'ascenseur pour accueillir Harvey avec son café et lui faire un briefing sur ses rendrez vous de la journée et de la semaine, un lundi matin comme les autres quoi.

Elle se tenait devant l'ascenseur quand il arriva enfin, Harvey sortie de celui-ci, elle lui tendit son café, il l'attrapa avec un sourire avant d'enchaîner sur le programme de la semaine :

« Qu'est-ce qu'ont à ? » dit-il

« Vous avez rendez vous avec monsieur Rowe à 10h, ensuite vous avez un déjeuner avec le PDG TechPad industry » dit-elle tout en le suivant jusqu'à son bureau.

« Et l'après midi ? »

« Rien du tout vous êtes libre, pourquoi vous voulez que j'ajoute quelqu'un à votre emplois du temps ? »

« En effet, oui ajouter Max Nills à 15h »

A l'entente de se prénom, Donna se figea, pas lui, pourquoi lui ?, pourquoi ? Se dit-elle alors qu'elle commençait intérieurement à paniquer :

« Donna tout vas bien ? » Intervint Harvey

Elle sortie de ses pensé et lui répondit : « Oui , oui tout vas bien, j'étais un peu perdu dans mes pensé c'est tout... »

« Et bien reprenez vos esprit et reprenons » dit-il avec une pointe d'agassement

« Oui désolé » dit-elle « je vous écoute vous avez d'autre chose à me dire ? »

Et c'est ainsi que sa mâtiné se déroula, elle travailla à son bureau, tout en redoutant le moment venu, elle se demander comment elle allait pouvoir gérer ça, voir cet homme la terrifiait.

Quand 15h arriva, Donna sentit un boule s'installer dans son estomac, il allait être là tout prés d'elle, peu de chose lui faisait peur mais ceci était la chose qui l'effrayait le plus.

Harvey rentra de son déjeuner d'affaire et se dirigea vers le bureau de Donna :

« Nills est ici ? » demanda-t-il.

« Il est sur le chemin j'ai eu l'accueil, il devrait être dans 2 minutes », dit-elle

« Très bien »

Au même moment les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et Max Nills apparu dans les bureaux.

Donna se raidit, il passa devant elle avant d'ajouter :

« Monsieur Specter ravie de vous rencontrer, Max Nills PDG de l'agence ActorNY » il se retourna vers Donna et lui dit : « Donna, ravie de te revoir, toujours aussi belle si je ne puisse dire »

« Attendez une minutes, vous vous connaissez tout les deux ? » Demanda Harvey surpris

« En effet » répondit Max « Donna et moi même avons commencer sur les planche de Brodway au même moment, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'en aille »

« Vous étiez comédien comme elle ? » dit Harvey

« En effet, mais en grandissant j'ai réaliser que devenir acteur n'était plus ma priorité cependant je ne voulais pas totalement abandonné le secteur du théâtre et de la comédie alors j'ai décider de fonder ma propre agence pour recruter les meilleurs espoir dans le domaine »

« Bien », dit Harvey avant d'ajouter « Passons dans mon bureau si vous le voulez bien »

Les deux hommes s'en allèrent et Donna se leva rapidement en se dirigeant vers les toilettes le plus vite possible, passant devant Rachel qui avait assister à la scène un peu plus tôt, ayant remarquer que son amie n'allait pas bien.

Arriver dans les toilettes Donna se dirigea vers la première cabine à sa porter et se jeta sur la cuvette . Rachel entra doucement et d'accroupie à côté de son amie et lui dit , :

« Donna qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Elle ne pouvait plus parler les larmes commencèrent à couler abondamment :

« Je... je...arrive...à...résilier » dit—elle en essayant de contenir ses larmes

« Chut ça va aller d'accord ? Concentre toi sur ton souffle d 'accord ? 1,2, 3 respire... » dit Rachel tendrement.

Donna écouta les conseils de son ami et se calma.

« Tu veux me dire ce qui c'est passé ? Tu veux peut-être que j'aille chercher Harvey » Demanda Rachel

« Non surtout pas Harvey s'il te plaît, tout le monde sauf lui s'il te plaît » dit-elle en essuyant ses larmes.

« D'accord » Dit Rachel en la prenant dans ses bras .

Voilà pour ce chapitre j'espère qu'il vous a plu et je vous dit à la prochaine pour un nouveau chapitre !


End file.
